Just a one time thing
by lthedreamer
Summary: Regina and Emma spend a spontaneous drunken night together and have to cope to deal with the consequences. Swanqueen. Based on a prompt
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this was based on the prompt:**

Emma and Regina have a one night stand while drunk. Emma and Regina avoid each other until Emma finds out she is pregnant (BC it always seems to be Regina) Regina and Emma both are dumbfounded by the pregnancy. The decide to coparent. Slowburn SQ. Canhave smut or could be implied.

**and will be either a 2 or 3 part series. Hope you enjoy!**

Emma came out of the door to her parent's apartment with a slow smile on her lips, 'Good evening Madame Mayor, you look lovely this evening,' with a confused look gracing her features Regina opened her mouth to reply when their impatient son pushed past her. 'Weird,' he scorned pausing to look between his mothers, 'See you after school Mom,' he called rushing into his grandparent's home without even a backward glance at his parents.

Regina turned to leave when she felt a hand curl around her wrist, gently tugging her to attention. Turning, once again, to lock eyes with the blonde, Regina cocked an eyebrow in question, their eye contact lasting entirely too long to be deemed _friendly_. 'Miss Swan, please kindly unhand me.' The blonde gingerly peeled her hand from Regina's and looked upon her with the shy little smile she often wore, 'Do you fancy a drink?'

That was how the two women found themselves sat in a booth in Granny's diner nursing two glasses of wine and for the blonde, a large ice cream sundae. 'You know when I suggested a drink i had somewhere other than here in mind,' she looked over the rim of her ice cream at the brunette who was wearing an expression torn between curiosity and apprehension. '

I'm still trying to comprehend the meaning of this...' she hovered over the choice of wording,hesitating to call it a date, 'anyway, i figured that Granny's was neutral and you wouldn't try anything here.'

Emma scoffed at this, reaching her hand across the table to tap Regina's in gesture of affection, 'Come on Gina, we're practically family you don't have to always be so suspicious all the time.' The brunette quirked her eyebrow once again, her mind was telling her to argue, to call the blonde up with a multitude of insults, instead she took a long sip of her wine and chose to steady her thoughts. When she spoke again her voice had adopted a teasing lilt 'I don't recall giving you permission to call me Gina, hmm Sheriff Swan?' Emma swallowed audibly, was the brunette flirting with her or was her ears playing tricks on her? 'I've told you several times G, you need a nickname now that we are friends.'

45 minutes later after 3 glasses of wine a piece the blonde smirked at her brunette counterpart and with an over-exaggerated sweep of her head around the empty diner she walked over to the counter whispering '_stealthmode_'. As she reached over the counter, her arse high in the air, she let out giddy 'whoop' and emerged victorious clutching a dusty bottle of sambucca. 'Ruby should learn to change her hiding places more frequently.' As she swayed over to the booth she took the opportunity to notice how Regina's eyes were somewhat hooded as she looked at her, her cheeks a flushed shade of pink and her teeth clasped her bottom lip in a way that was oh so unsubtly teasing. It seemed that Emma's slow walk and over exuberant bending over the counter had had _entirely_ the desired effect.

'Let's take this upstairs shall we, we wouldn't want to get caught with stolen goods after all.' With a chuckle and a smirk, Regina allowed the sheriff to pull her to her feet as she swayed lightly in her too high heels, 'I suggest you lead the way.'

4 sambucca shots and a clumsy, badly veiled attempt to unbutton laced boots sexily later was all it took for either Regina's oblivion or her patience to reach its limits. With a sound akin to a growl and a muttered 'to hell with this,' she threw herself with a speed and grace greater than any inebriated woman should logically possess straight onto Emma's body, her legs spread either side of the blonde's hips, as she brought their lips together in a heated kiss.

It took Emma mere seconds to respond to the kiss, her hands travelling the plane of the brunette's back before resting at the base of her neck, her fingers becoming lost in silky hair. Her lips parted and her tongue reached out, entering the waiting mouth of Regina, all the while her mind was screaming because holy shite this was Regina's tongue she was duelling with, it was Regina's teeth that gently bit down and OH, it was Regina's fingers, her nimble, teasing fingers, which began to unbutton her shirt, softly reaching inside to trace the top of her breasts.

'Regina,' she breathed out in a moan as lips moved to her neck and teeth bit down non too gentle. 'Ginaaaaa,' she whined as the brunette began to lick and suck on her earlobe, the warm breath sending a shiver straight to her core. 'Stop , we need to stop.' She tried to sound certain but all she sounded was aroused, her voice practically begging.

With an audible huff and one last, lingering, tug on skin Regina pulled back slightly although conscious to keep their torsos pressed together, 'Are you fucking kidding me right now,' she exclaimed in a manner entirely un-Reginaesque.'You tease me all evening with your compliments, you ply me with drink, you wear entirely too tight trousers that flaunt your arse. Then now, NOW, when you have me here, willing to let you have your way with me, you want to play the responsible card.'

Emma was torn between kissing the brunette, with her heaving chest and kiss bruised lips, her brow was furrowed in that adorable manner that made Emma's heart soar more often than she would care to admit. 'I, I...' she stuttered to which a clearly very flustered Regina responded,'For the love of god, just spit it out so we can get back to you fulfilling my _needs_.'

'I just, well I don't want to ruin things, we have a good situation going with Henry and i don't want to go back to hating each other because i cant give you what you need.' With a slow smile Regina lent back in to kiss Emma before pulling away to speak,'Don't worry Emma, this...' she placed the blonde's hand between her own thighs before grinding down onto it, 'happens to be exactly what i need right now.'


	2. The morning after

AN: just a small update, I have written the ending of this story, there is one, maybe two chapters left before I get to the end chapter, I'm hope to get it finished and published before around the 23rd august. Reviews always appreciated

Regina woke, stark naked, with an equally naked Sheriff draped over her body, clinging in a manner akin to a koala; it made sense that even unconscious Emma would make her presence on Regina known. It wasn't completely _unpleasant_, the brunette noted with a sigh, the soft breath on her neck and the arm that was lay across her stomach was actually, surprisingly comforting. She was somewhat relieved to find that the blonde was not a snorer, instead she made soft little sighs and whimpers as she slept; similar to the noises Regina could remember her making last night, a thought which the brunette was dismayed to find, sent heat straight to her core.

As she reminded herself that this was most definitely a onetime thing, Regina struggled to prop herself upright on the pillows, the blonde never once moving from her position so that now her head resided directly over the Mayor's heart. The moment that Regina's head left the pillow the throbbing in her temples made itself known in the most prominent of manners and her vision became somewhat blurred, _curse Emma and curse her stupid ideas, _cider never gave her a hangover. As if to add fuel to the fire an incessant bleeping broke through the quiet of the room, its origins unknown to the brunette and she had no option but to shake the sleeping blonde awake. She started gently, lightly touching a bicep and murmuring a soft _wake up Miss Swan, _when this didn't work and the infernal bleeping only got worse she had to resort to drastic measures before her head exploded, with a sharp shove and a hiss of _for the love of god wake up and shut that noise off or so help me I will destroy you_.

Emma woke with a grunt, nestling herself against the softness of Regina's torso, 'Too early Gina, stop bleeping at me', her sleep confusion would've been adorable at any other time but with this horrific hangover all it did was infuriate the brunette. 'Wake up Miss Swan and turn that bloody alarm off before I throw the bloody thing out of the window, this is not how I like to start my day', Regina dislodged herself from the warm embrace, standing up on unsteady legs and stretched her body skywards. The sight was enough to have Emma jolt fully awake, her eyes roaming over Regina's naked body. Now that she wasn't inebriated with alcohol she took the time to fully appreciate her splendour, the taut planes of her stomach, the way her arse looked like she did 100 squats a day and the way her hips moved as she walked, damn it was enough to render anyone immobile.

With a huff Regina moved towards the bed, leaning over Emma, so close that her breasts were practically touching the Sheriff, she smirked when she noticed the blonde's unsubtle staring and had to laugh when Emma gave a moan of dismay, when instead of a kiss she received the still bleeping phone, shoved in her grasp. When finally it was silent, Regina made her way over the chest of drawers and began rummaging through what she assumed to be Emma's underwear.

'What the hell are you doing,' the blonde spluttered, watching Regina with a mix of curiosity and apprehension. She had to roll her eyes at the smirk that graced the older woman's features although she did refrain from flipping her the bird, 'Getting dressed, clearly,' was the sarcastic reply, 'I can't very well wear the same underwear after last night's events, so I'm trying to find some lace amongst all this dreadful cotton.' Emma choked on her words, her eyes bulging, 'you're going to wear my underwear, how the hell am I meant to function today knowing that!?'

The brunette let out a throaty chuckle and stepped into dark blue lace, she knew the Blonde was eyeing her hungrily so with a wink she teased, 'See something you like Sheriff?'


	3. Accidental magic

After arguing over who got to wear the only silk blouse Emma owned (Regina won, of course), the unlikely duo regarded each other with a form of apprehension, 'Soooooooooo,' Emma drew out, wringing her hands in mild discomfort, 'You look good in my shirt,' she complimented sincerely, a small smile on her lips as she remembered wearing Regina's shirt all those years ago.

'What do we do now Miss Swan?' Regina asked, rubbing her temples, all joviality gone as the anadin she had swallowed did little to ease the tension in her head. She frowned in irritation at the smile on the blonde's face, not because she was annoyed at Emma, but for she was annoyed at herself for finding her endearing even after the Sambucca had left her system.

'I'm hungry, let's have pancakes,' Emma's eyes sparkled, 'Or bacon, or both, ooh' she trailed off as she contemplated her breakfast choices, the joys of living at Granny's. With a tut, Regina lightly shoved the Sheriff and scorned, 'Really dear, do you ever stop thinking about your stomach?' It was Emma's turn to huff as she opened the door, allowing the brunette to exit first, she was nothing but chivalrous, 'I Fucked you so now you need to feed me, I don't make the rules.' At the rapid incline of the Mayor's eyebrows, Emma had to swallow her amusement, 'Not my fault you're such a pillow Princess.'

She received an undignified sound from Regina's mouth at that comment and a sharp, but none too painful tug on her ponytail, 'That's bullshit and you know it, even if it were true,' the brunette smirked slightly, 'I would be a Queen not a princess, that my dear would be your title.'

The two women entered the diner, sharing several conspiratorial glances as they sat in their usual booth, wondering if anyone had noticed their exit late last night and the fact that the usually pristine Mayor was looking a little worse for wear. Ruby made her way over to their table with a knowing smile, thankfully choosing not to comment; she brought them both coffees without needing to be told, the circles under their eyes reflecting the need for strong caffeine. 'What can I get you both?' she asked, laughing as they wore identical winces at her high volume, at a much lower level she said, 'Lemme guess, short stack and bacon for you Em? Fruit salad and toast for you Madam Mayor?' Both women nodded and the brunette was about to leave when Emma added, 'Can I have some toast too Rubes? Oooh and a breakfast Burrito to go please.'

At the look of scorn on Regina's face she shrugged her shoulders slightly, sipping her coffee with a satisfied smile, 'What can I say, you wore me out last night, I need to refuel.' The brunette didn't look convinced and rolled her eyes, 'I really wish you would put on like 20 pounds for a while, it would serve you right for all the rubbish you put in your body.' At the look of indignation on the blonde she continued to tease, 'I don't mean forever, I just mean for a while it would be nice if those ridiculously tight jeans wouldn't fit.'

'But then you couldn't perve on my ass like you think I don't notice you doing!' The Sheriff counted, inclining her head towards her partner in a manner as if to suggest _your turn. _

With a good natured chuckle Regina winked, 'I didn't say anything about changing your posterior dear, I merely mentioned my desire to see you with a belly that's all.' The two women began to talk then about the time Emma spent pregnant with Henry, the blonde recalling that unlike most women, she didn't gain weight in any other part of her body, her ankles didn't swell nor did her breasts become bigger, all she literally gained was a bump.

'That's it,' Regina clapped her hands together in exclamation, then rubbed them together in a manner too similar to that of past evil genius', 'I wish you looked like you did then, it would give me great pleasure, maybe then you would learn to not order 3 different breakfasts!' At the arrival of Ruby with their food, both women failed to notice the glowing white light that was emitted from Emma's abdomen.


	4. Discovery

**8 weeks later**

Emma emptied the contents of her stomach with a pitiful sob and lent her body against the cool ceramic of the bathroom. There was no denying it now; she needed Regina's help. With her eyes closed and a somewhat shaky breath, she used her hand to reach for the phone in her pocket before pressing 2 on her speed dial, it was only seconds until she heard a confused greeting on the other end;

_Miss Swan its 6am, what do you want? _She could almost hear the annoyance in Regina's voice as she imagined that she had woken her from her sleep, she wouldn't have dreamt of calling the brunette unless she was sure, unless there was no other option. _I need you G, can you come to me, its urgent. _Regina sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes, although Emma sounded weak and somewhat shaky, there was no denying she sounded urgent. There was just something in her voice that she couldn't say no to. _I'm on my way, open the door._

'Miss Swan, where are you?' Regina called as she entered the room at Granny's, she had expected the sheriff to be waiting for her but she was nowhere to be seen. It was then that Regina heard the retching coming from the small adjoining bathroom, she cautiously pushed the door open a touch and felt her heart clutch as she spotted the blonde looking so small knelt in front of the toilet. 'Hey, are you sick?' she asked softly, lingering in the doorway, unsure what to do with herself.

Emma shuddered slightly in surprise, flashing a weak smile at Regina as she began to sleep, 'Not quite, I'll be okay in a minute,' she watched as Regina's forehead crumpled in confusion, 'Can you maybe rub my back...' she trailed off with a sheepish smile, 'Henry always says you do it for him.' With a small sigh, Regina knelt behind Emma, cursing herself for being unable to resist the blonde, as she began to vomit again, the brunette rubbed small circles on her lower back.

No more than 5 minutes later Emma lent back against Regina's torso and murmured her gratitude as a wet flannel was pressed gently to her forehead. Henry was right; his mom was the best at nursing. 'Care to tell me what's going on, hmm?' the brunette asked as she moved a few sweaty curls from Emma's face, 'If you're not sick then why are you suddenly best friends the bathroom floor?'

Emma rose onto her feet; extending her hand to help Regina stand too, with a deep breath she led her into the main room with the declaration of, 'We need to talk.'

'So let me get this straight,' The mayor held her head in her hands as she began to feel the stirrings on a head ache, 'You're pregnant and you're under the impression that the baby is mine, despite the fact I'm very much female.' She exhaled a shaky laugh, 'I have heard of magic fingers dear but this is something else.'

Emma frowned at the brunette, folding her arms across her chest as she looked at Regina with disbelief. 'Regina, i don't know what you did or how you did it but I am very much pregnant and I can assure you that you are the only person to have come in contact with the baby making part of my body.'

'You're definitely pregnant?' The older woman asked in disbelief.

'5 tests and the severe morning sickness say so,' the blonde touched Regina's arm gently, 'I wouldn't lie to you about this, I can't explain it, I just know.'

The brunette exhaled slowly, wringing her hands together out of nerves, 'Why are you so calm?' she asked quietly.

'I've done this before and I was in a horrible place then, this time I've got you.' Emma offered a small smile and lifted her top off, she laughed at Regina's shock and took her hand softly, 'here, feel.' The brunette let her eyes fall to Emma's slightly curved stomach; there was no denying the change. Hesitantly she placed both her palms on the Sheriffs small bump, one either side as a true smile lit up her face at the warmth of her belly. As the two women looked at each other in awe a strong, but quiet, drumming sound could be heard, straight from Emma's abdomen; there could be no denying, there was definitely a baby and that baby was certainly Regina's.


	5. Co-parenting

Grace was two weeks old and for the first time since her birth, Emma was spending the night alone,without Regina, although she was only 2 houses away at 104 Mifflin street., in the house she had been talked into buying at 6 months pregnant. It wasn't going well, the little girl wouldn't stop crying, no, she wouldn't stop screaming and Emma was slowly losing all hope, Regina never had this difficulty.

I need your help, Grace wont stop crying and wont go to sleep.

Regina was lay in bed, her mind fixated on her young child, wondering how on earth she was meant to sleep without her in the Moses basket by the bed. That and the fact that her own bed was empty of the blonde she had grown accustomed to sleeping next to. The two women had decided, upon leaving the hospital together, that the logical course of action would be to share the master suite and share nightly feeds, that, and the fact that Emma was truly terrified of mothering a baby. It was this reason that Emma had decided, much to the brunette's complaints, to return home for the night, adamant she could cope on her own with her daughter in order to get over her fears, and as she had argued, they couldn't live at the manor forever.

Regina was admittedly relieved when her mobile began to vibrate, a small smirk playing on her lips when she realised that not only was she correct but that it would've dented Emma's pride to have had to text her in the first place. She rose to her feet and wrapped a robe around her shoulders, knowing seconds too late, as she inhaled a familiar scent, that it must've been the one Emma had been wearing, this knowledge comforted her somewhat. She sent a quick reply to the blonde before making her way downstairs:

Bring her home, Ill be waiting at the front door.

Within seconds, Regina noticed the blonde exit her home carrying their small bundle who was emitting a high pitched wail, as she reached the door stoop Emma all but threw their tiny child at Regina with a sigh. As she nestled the blanket wrapped baby against her collar Regina began a series of 'Hi there baby girl' and 'what has your Momma being doing to you to make you so angry,' at which the blonde huffed in annoyance.

Emma turned to leave and was shocked when slender fingers gripped her wrist. As she turned back to the brunette, her face was one of confusion as Regina asked, 'And just where do you think you are going Miss Swan?'

'Well i was going to go home, to bed,it is the night time and well I'm tired...' the blonde's speech trailed off as she saw annoyance flash over features as Regina shook her head slightly, 'Upstairs now please, this co-parenting lark you suggested means that we share so if i'm not sleeping, neither are you.'

Emma watched astounded as the brunette took up the stairs, murmuring softly to their still grizzly daughter, it looked like she had no option and so she simply followed. As the entered the master suite, Emma watched as Regina managed to balance their child whist simultaneously hanging her robe up, before settling on the bed. It was as the brunette began to unbutton her silk shirt that the blonde finally stuttered a shaky, 'What are you doing...'

Regina resisted the urge to laugh and instead settled for unbuttoning the remaining fastenings, one eyebrow quirked upwards as she spoke, 'Babies tend to settle better with skin to skin contact with their parents, they are soothed by the steady heartbeat and well,sometimes this was the only way to get henry to sleep.' As she slipped the silky material off her shoulders, settling back against the head board of the bed, she had to laugh watching the blonde blush and try to avert her eyes, 'Relax dear,' Regina smirked, 'Im soothing our child, not seducing you and besides,its not as if you haven't seen me naked is it...'

The question lay unanswered as Regina unwrapped their child, laying her body across her chest and murmuring softly, within moments the little girl began to stop her whimpering, familiar with the scent of her brunette mother and soon she was sound asleep. Sitting on the bed next to Regina, Emma offered a small smile and mouthed a silent thank you, she never would've thought to do that, there was still so much to being a parent that she was clueless about.

Regina watched several emotions flit over the blonde's face before she seemed to inwardly crumple, her face screwing tight as she looked ready to burst into tears, the sight surprisingly clawed at something deep within her and due to an unimaginable urge, she clasped emma's hand in her own. As tears began to form in hazel eyes, Regina realised that the was the first time she had ever seen the blonde cry and that truly terrified her. She murmured a quiet, 'Hold on a second', before placing the now sleeping child in the Moses basket they had placed by the bed, before gently, as if encouraged by some unknown force, coaxing the clearly upset woman into her arms, her head resting on her naked chest.

Emma sighed softly as gentle hands began to smooth through her hair as if coaxing her to speak, silently asking her what was wrong. 'You're so good at this Gina, being a mother and then look at me, I cant even look after my own daughter for one night, what sort of mother am i?' She allowed her head to rest against the warmth of Regina's breast, waiting for her to speak, as soft hands began rubbing circles on her back.

Regina was overwhelmed by her own behaviour, the care she was showing the blonde going beyond what she would normally offer those other than her children. She was even more shocked at the words that tumbled from her mouth, 'Ive had practice at this Emma, i did it with henry and I was all alone then, I once had to ask your mother of all people for help. Luckily you have me and we are a good team, we can do this, it is okay to need me.' She paused slightly, and allowed her hand to softly smooth over Emma's hair, 'I need you too.'


End file.
